Au service du maître
by GregGS
Summary: Les conflits s'éternisent, se multiplient. Le Docteur n'en est que trop conscient, spectateur des pires horreurs entre membre d'une même civilisation. Mais quand une menace met en péril la survie de tout un peuple, celui-ci n'a désormais plus le moindre choix. Réussir à s'unir ou périr sous le résonnement des sirènes.


**Chapitre 1**

Les dernières lumières provenant des habitations s'éteignent, laissant le monde extérieur dans la sombre obscurité de la nuit. Plus un bruit, le silence a désormais repris ce droit qui est sien, celui de régner en maître sur ce monde, succédant et contrastant aux magnifiques rayons du soleil. Car si c'est dans l'ombre la plus totale que certains des diamants brillent de tous leurs éclats, c'est également dans le plus grand des silences que le moindre écho raconte ses histoires, celles dont on ne fait part à un enfant bordé au sein de ses couvertures, prêt à pénétrer la frontière le séparant de la réalité.

La lune est désormais présente, trônant fièrement dans les cieux, prête à assister au spectacle que les acteurs daigneront lui offrir. Et tel un membre de classe supérieur venu des siècles anciens se munissant de son monocle pour profiter d'un regard plus intéressant sur la scène, elle, se munie de son éclairage naturel afin d'avoir une vue perçante sur le théâtre se dressant devant elle. Ainsi, elle put d'abord entendre arriver à ses douces oreilles le chant de sirènes. En sécurité, se protégeant de l'inhospitalité de cette lugubre période, les légendes et contes louant les chants merveilleux et envoûtant de ces créatures mythologiques ayant causé les maux fatals de certains des plus grands héros de notre culture furent évoqués, au sein d'une chambre ou encore autour d'un feu de cheminée crépitant et réconfortant. Mais dehors, bien qu'aussi dangereux et synonyme de trépas inévitable, ces sirènes-là ne produisent pas une mélodie agréable. Dans un rythme mécanique, elles alternent machinalement un changement de ton, montant et descendant avant de reprendre encore et encore la même partition à son début. Elles résonnent dans les allées nocturnes et rien ne semble pouvoir les perturber, si ce n'est les cris d'effroi des proies qu'elles ont prises en chasse.

Le bruit des pas venant s'entrechoquer dans les flaques reflète l'humidité de cette nuit-là, signalant le début de la représentation de ce soir. Mais plus que tout, le rythme de ces mêmes pas met en avant l'affolement général de deux personnes apeuré de leur proche futur qui se dessine devant ses yeux. Car telle une meute de loups ayant pris une cible en chasse, celle-ci ne capitulera pas avant d'avoir fondu sur sa proie. Indubitablement, les sirènes se font de plus en plus cinglantes aux oreilles des fuyards, rappelant à qui l'aurait oublié qu'il est impossible d'échapper à son destin, que la fuite ne mène à aucun espoir. L'espoir, c'est malheureusement la seule chose à laquelle se raccrocher pour cette famille. Après tout, comment ce père aurait pu dire à son jeune fils qu'aussitôt les sirènes enclenchées, leur destin était scellé. Il le savait. Au fond de lui, de son esprit mature, leurs malheureux sorts étaient déjà actés. Celles-ci n'avaient jamais laissé échapper une de leurs cibles. Mais plus que sa propre fin a laquelle il était déjà résolu, il ne pouvait se résigner cependant à assister à celle de son propre fils, si jeune et si peu connaisseur d'un monde qui semblait avoir tant à offrir alors qu'il avait le même âge. C'est ainsi qu'il courut, à pleins poumons dans un épuisement suffocant, tirant du bras son fils au bord de la rupture, tant physique que psychologique alors que son visage se faisait de plus en plus humide. Larmes ? Pluie ? Qui aurait pu dire qu'elle en était la cause ? Mais pour ce père de famille, le doute ne subsista pas longtemps. Courageusement, ils luttaient durant de longues minutes, offrant à la nuit un spectacle remarquable de ténacité et d'instinct de survie. Mais alors, un autre protagoniste fit son entrée au sein de l'histoire. Un protagoniste ô combien détesté par de nombreux héros, prenant souvent le nom évocateur d'épuisement ou plus globalement de limite humaine. Aussi cruel soit-il, ce gentleman n'avait usurpé que rarement à sa réputation et comme avec de nombreuses personnes sous la menace des sirènes avant eux, il les conduisit, sans remords, directement à leur perte au sein d'une impasse étroite et sans autre issue. Ne voulant accepter l'impasse se plaçant devant lui à l'instar du mur l'empêchant de continuer d'avancer, le pauvre homme balançait la tête de droite à gauche en signe de négation face à son sort. Il eut bien l'idée de faire demi-tour, mais aussitôt se fut-il retourné que la menace à laquelle ils avaient tous deux essayé d'échapper vint se placer entre eux et la liberté de croire encore un peu à une quelconque survie. Planant dans les airs à hauteur de leurs visages, la menace n'était finalement pas plus grande que la circonférence d'un frisbee. Enfermé entre deux dômes aux allures métalliques, un œil central sensiblement comparable à celui d'un être humain mais de plus grande taille semblait logé au sein d'une capsule transparente. Les sirènes s'étaient désormais éteintes, et tandis que l'instinct paternel prit le pas sur son propre instinct de survie, l'homme se plaça devant son fils afin de le protéger. Virevoltant de droite à gauche, l'œil déplaçait lentement son regard dans le logement qui lui était alloué. L'étrangeté bionique qui se trouvait devant lui semblait prendre un plaisir presque vicieux à faire durer la nature de la sentence, comme si elle se délectait de ce moment de doute et d'effroi, décryptant les expressions sur le visage des deux malheureuses victimes en devenir. Mais c'est alors que l'iris de l'œil commença finalement à tendre vers une couleur de plus en plus dorée, de plus en plus intense. Cette intensité au maximum bascula par la suite de l'iris à la pupille comme si cette dernière absorbait l'énergie accumulée par son prédécesseur, tel un transfert d'énergie d'une source à une autre.

" _Prenez-moi, mais laissez-le ! Ce n'est qu'un enfant !"_

C'est alors que dans un son de note courte et unique démontrant un relâchement total et soudain de toute une énergie compressée, succéda le cri du dernier espoir d'un père au bord du gouffre ainsi que les pleurs d'un enfant dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, le silence reprenant par la suite sa place alors que les acteurs avaient disparu, ayant surement rejoint les coulisses. Le calme ne laissait absolument aucun indice concernant la représentation ayant eu lieu cette nuit-là dans ce théâtre morbide qu'était la nuit. Néanmoins, il est de ces soirs où la pièce se voit honorée d'accueillir en son sein des spectateurs bien particulier, de marque a-t-on coutume de dire. Ces soirs où la représentation se retrouve sous les yeux d'un spécialiste et de son assistante et où la moindre erreur ou faute de goût ne se pardonne guère. Placée en retrait, cette dernière avait d'ailleurs failli couper court au jeu des acteurs, n'étant retenu que par son supérieur hiérarchique. Mais alors que la scène était désormais vide, ne laissant que des dépouilles semblables à des costumes à même le sol, le visage fermé des deux spectateurs ne laissait planer aucun doute sur les retours et critiques qu'ils feraient de cette mise en scène des plus insoutenables. Plus qu'une critique, un diagnostic.


End file.
